seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Head Top
:Ester: I’m glad we decided to leave for school early. Usually we’re in such a rush. :Tubarina: Yeah, good idea, Polvina! No way we’ll be late today! :Polvina: We better not be. Miss Marla’s getting sick of us not showing up on time. :Tubarina: She’ll get a big surprise this morning! I can’t wait to see her face! :Ester: something Hey. Look at that! What a weird-looking jellyfish! :Tubarina: It is weird. :Ester: Never seen anything like it. :Polvina: I don’t think that’s a jellyfish. :Ester: Then what is it? :Tubarina: Let’s take a look. Oh. Look at the strange marks on it. :Polvina: It looks like something from Dryland. :Tubarina: Do you think it’s dangerous? :Ester: This isn’t dangerous! Look! It’s not even alive. :Tubarina: What would the Drylanders use it for? :Ester: Maybe it’s for keeping your hands warm. :Tubarina: I don’t think that works. :Polvina: What about… :Ester: What? :Polvina: I’ve seen Drylanders carry things like that on top of their heads. :Tubarina: You’re kidding! No way would anyone do that! :Ester: I could try it. :Polvina: But be careful. :Ester: it on What do you think? :Polvina: It does go on your head! :Tubarina: That’s amazing! :Ester: We found a head top! :oohing and ahhing :Marli: I love it! :Leia: It’s awesome! :Vivi: Can I touch it? :Juli: And it’s yours? :Ester: All mine, totally! :Tubarina: Oh, all hers? What about us? We all found it. :Polvina: Well, Ester saw it first. :Tubarina: But she should share it with us. :Polvina: You’re not jealous of Ester, are you? :Tubarina: No, I just think that sharing is the right thing to do. :Marli: It’s wonderful! You look so cool, Ester. :Ester: Thanks, Marli. :Tubarina: I want a head top, Gummy. I’m going to get one. I know exactly where to find it, too. Dryland. :Gummy: “Uh-oh” :Tubarina: That’s where it came from, Gummy. I might find an even better one than Ester’s. Not that I’m jealous of hers or anything. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: No, I don’t need Polvina and Ester’s help. I’m going to do this myself. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know what I’m doing, Gummy. Relax. It’ll be easy. :Ester: Tubarina was in such a bad mood yesterday. :Polvina: Only because of your head top. :Ester: I’m perfectly happy to share it. She just had to ask, that’s all. :Polvina: Well, you know Tubarina. Sometimes she’s too proud to ask. :Ester: That’s just silly. We are friends, aren’t we? :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: Anybody home? :Polvina: She’s not here. :Ester: She couldn’t have left for school already. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: What’s the matter, Gummy? :Ester: Is Tubarina in trouble? :Gummy: nods :Polvina: Where is she, Gummy? Where… is… Tubarina? :Gummy: points to map :Ester: Dryland? :Gummy: “Yep” :Polvina: Why would she be going there? :Ester: We’ll find out when we catch up to her! :Tubarina: Just wait ‘till I get my new head top. I’ll make everyone so jealous! Oh, not that I’m jealous of anyone, especially not Ester! :tops fly past :Tubarina: I knew this was going to be easy. I don’t know what all the fuss is about, going to Dryland. I’m ready for anything! back down :Tubarina: Wave riders! First Law of Salacia, don’t be seen by a Drylander. :Tubarina: I’m here on Dryland, but… where do I get a head top? the Boy That Dryland boy! I-I’ll follow him! He could lead me to more head tops! Great plan, Tubarina! Who needs Polvina and Ester? Not me! :Ester: Tubarina’s got too much of a head start! :Polvina: We won’t catch her before she gets to Dryland! :Ester: Let’s just hope she doesn’t get into any danger! :keeps peeping up, boy keeps looking around him, then moves on :Tubarina: Alright, I’m ready for anything! Anything but going this far into Dryland, following a boy and trying to find a head top! But, I can’t stop now! :Tubarina: Huh? Where did he go? Oh, maybe I’d better head back. No. I’ve got to get my head top. Come on, Tubarina, you can do it! :Polvina: The beach is full of wave riders! I don’t think Tubarina would come here. :Ester: Think again, Polvina. Look. We’ve got to follow her! :Polvina: A Drylander might see us! :Ester: We won’t be seen. Here, put some of this over you. :Polvina: This won’t make us invisible. :Ester: It’s better than nothing! Come on, we’d better hurry! :Tubarina: into pole, gasps Dry…Dryland. Waah! :Ester: What were you doing, Tubarina? :Polvina: A Drylander could have seen you! :Tubarina: Polvina, Ester, I’m so glad you’re here! :Polvina and Ester: struggling :Ester: Tubarina off her Okay, Tubarina, grumble we get the idea. :Tubarina: I should’ve known you’d never let me get into danger! Come on, let’s go home. :Ester: Hold on. Not so quick. :Polvina: Why did you come here in the first place? :Tubarina: Um, I forget. Let’s go. :Ester: Tubarina… :Tubarina: Ah, if you really need to know, I came to find a head top for myself. :Polvina: You risked getting seen by Drylanders just for a head top? :Ester: Here. I was planning to share it with you anyway. :Tubarina: You were? :Ester: But, if it’s that important to you, you can keep it. :Tubarina: I-I couldn’t do that. :Ester: Take it. :Tubarina: Keep it. :Ester: Take it! :Tubarina: Keep it! :Ester: Take it! :Tubarina: Keep it! :Ester and Tubarina: struggling :Polvina: Ooh, let’s discuss this later. We’ve got to get home. :Ester: Home it is. :sneaking back into the sea :Ester: The things we do for you, Tubarina! :Tubarina: You know I would do the same for you! :Polvina: We wouldn’t get ourselves lost on Dryland. :Tubarina: Lost? I knew what I was doing all the time. :Ester: So you know the best way out of here? :Tubarina: I do. :Ester: How? :Tubarina: By following you. :Ester: Oh, that’s a big help. :Ester: Oh no! There are Drylanders everywhere! We’ll never get past them! :Polvina: We’ll have to wait until tonight. :Tubarina: The longer we wait here, the more chance a Drylander will find us! :Polvina: But how can we possibly get past them? :Ester: We have to do something! :Tubarina: What do you suggest, just walk right by the Drylanders? :Polvina: Maybe we can. :Ester and Tubarina: What? :Polvina: There’s how we can do it. We use that floating carriage to hide ourselves. :Ester: First we have to get to it. :Tubarina: I’m ready. What about you? :Ester: Alright then. Let’s do it. And… :Polvina: Wait! :walks past :Ester: It’s now or never! And go! :Ester: Are you sure no one saw us? :Polvina: I don’t think so. :Tubarina: Let’s just get down to the water. :Dog: barking :Ester: Is there any law in Salacia against Drylanders seeing your feet? :Polvina: I hope not. :Tubarina: Speaking of feet, have you noticed where we are? :Ester: gasp The sea! :Polvina: We made it. :Tubarina: Come on! We’re outta here! :Ester: Anything? :Polvina: Nothing. :Tubarina: They’re all still lying around, half-asleep. :Ester: Why do they do that? :Polvina: Maybe they don’t have homes to go to. :Tubarina: But we do! Let’s move! :Ester: All this trouble so you could get a head top. Were you jealous? :Tubarina: Me? Jealous? :Ester: Answer the question. Were you? :Tubarina: Maybe. A little. Okay, I was jealous. There. Are you happy now? :Ester: In future, all you have to do is ask, okay? I’m happy to share it with you. :Tubarina: Thanks. I promise I won’t be so stupid again. Heh-heh, at least not until the next time, anyway. :Polvina: Maybe next time’s already here. :Ester and Tubarina: Huh? :Polvina: Look down there! :Ester: gasp Head tops! :Tubarina: A trail of them! :Polvina: Let’s see where it leads! :Ester: This is where they’re coming from! :Polvina: This must’ve fallen down from one of those big floating carriages the Drylanders use. :Tubarina: Why can’t they be more careful? :Ester: Let’s open it up! One, two, three! :Girls: then scream as they are toppled by head tops :Polvina: Head tops! :Ester: Hundreds of them! :Tubarina: Woo-hoo! We’re rich! :Ester: Rich? :Tubarina: Head top rich! :chattering :Polvina: Everyone’s happy to have a head top! :Tubarina: You must be the happiest of all, Tubarina. :Polvina: Yeah. You were so desperate to get one. :Tubarina: Not really. :Polvina and Ester: What? :Tubarina: Don’t you find that it makes your head itchy? :Polvina: Ooh, uh, now you’ve said it. :Ester: Ugh! It is itchy! :itching :Polvina: There’s a lesson here. :Ester: Like what? :Polvina: About wanting something so much, you’d do anything to get it, but when you get it, you don’t want it anymore. :Tubarina: I hate to say you’re right, Polvina… :Ester: But this time, you’re right! :Girls: and itching